Even The Strongest And The Bravest
by LarielRomeniel
Summary: "Out here, even the strongest and the bravest of us die." Nate learns who Sara was really talking about. Canon-compliant through Legends S2x02. Implied CaptainCanary.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** That line of Sara's in 2x02 really hit me, and this story sprang into my head during an evening walk. It's one of the fastest bits of writing I've done.

Thanks to Jael for looking it over.

* * *

Nate was finally getting the hang of the computer display screen when Sara poked her head into the library. "Come with me," she said.

He followed her down the corridor at a trot. "What's up?"

"You asked for a gun," Sara said. "And even though you have skin like a tank now, it's still a good idea."

She stopped at a doorway and pushed a button. Nate grinned in pleasure as he walked into the long, rectangular room. A pair of targets were on the far wall opposite the door. Weapons hung on the long wall to his right: A bo staff like Sara's, a collection of knives and swords, and an assortment of guns ranging from some old six-shooters to a couple that looked like they came from the Star Wars prop shop.

And in the corner to his left: a mannequin wearing a blue parka. Another futuristic-looking gun hung on the wall near it. Nate thought it looked familiar, and stepped closer. "This is…"

"It's a Cold Gun," Sara said in a clipped tone. "It belonged to Leonard Snart."

Her tone was short, but her eyes… "Leonard Snart? You mean Captain Cold?"

She snorted. "Yeah, that's what he went by in Central City. But the man I knew…" Her smile softened. "He was warmer than the media reports might have you think."

Nate frowned. "You… knew?"

"Remember how I told you even the strongest and bravest of us can die out here? You thought I meant Rip," she said, reaching out to touch the fur on the parka. "But I meant _him_. Leonard saved us again and again in our first mission against Vandal Savage. And in the end, he died at the Vanishing Point to save us from the Time Masters."

Her voice had become softer, sadder. "You were close to him?" he asked quietly.

A… wistful… look crossed her face. "You could say that. I was the last person to… talk to him… before he died."

"When…?"

"About six months ago for us. Would have been last May for you." She turned away from the mannequin, flashing a falsely bright smile at Nate before stepping over to the weapons wall. "Let's see which of these bad boys works best for you."

Nate followed her instructions, and finally she matched him with a sniper's rifle ("Just like your grandfather," she said, with a real smile this time) and a pistol.

"Spend some time practicing," she said. "You need to get used to them. I need to go back up to the bridge." Then she was gone.

Nate waited for a few moments, until her footsteps faded away, before stowing the guns safely in their places. He took one last look at the parka and Cold Gun, then dashed back to the library, grabbing his satchel off the table and rummaging through it for the notebook he wanted.

His eyes widened as he found the Central City Picture News clipping he'd stashed in there. He'd kept it for an article about one of his mentors. But on the other side was an article about the Mirror Master and his attempt to kill the Flash and Captain Cold…

Just last month.

But if Leonard Snart had left Central City with the others in January 2016, and then died in May…

He _couldn't_ have been in Central City just last month.

"History's gone wrong again," Nate breathed. He hid the clipping away and sat down, scrubbing his hands over his face.

Setting history right could mean Leonard Snart would have to die all over again. But remembering Sara's expression, Nate knew he couldn't let that happen.

She said Snart had saved the Legends over and over again?

Well, maybe the newest Legend could save _him._

* * *

ADDITIONAL AUTHOR'S NOTE: A little timey-wimeyness here. I feel like the Arrowverse timelines are just a little off from each other. "Legends" picks up six months after S1x16, which would be November 2016. "Arrow" picks up five months after its S4 finale, which would be October. I can't tell what the date is supposed to be for "The Flash" based on Barry's meddling with time; we might get a better idea in 3x04.

But it feels to me like the writers are playing considerably with the timelines of these stories, and it will be interesting to see how it all comes together.

I don't know whether I will have a continuation; it depends on what the Muse says. (She likes comments and virtual cookies, though.)


End file.
